The invention relates to an air bag arrangement for a vehicle occupant restraint system as well as to a method for producing such an air bag arrangement.
Air bag arrangements with an air bag package having a vacuum-packed air bag in a coating are known from prior art. The air bag package, along with a gas generator for inflating the air bag, is fixed onto a gas generator support, particularly by a locking engagement of fastening structures of the gas generator support with the air bag package.